Your Final Challenge Alone
by UndeterminedLove
Summary: Zoe has to face one final challenge & she has to do it alone. What will her answer be? Just a quick Zax one shot


Max walked up to Zoe & Connie's shared office & knocked on the door. They had been together three years but he still would not just let himself in.

"Come in" Zoe said.

Max turned the handle and entered.

"Hey babe" she said, giving him one of her beaming smiles. "What's up?"

Max stood in front of her, something wasn't right about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asked holding out is hand.

"Of course we can. Is everything okay?" she was getting more & more worried about Max's mood.

"Oh, yeah" he paused. "Can we just walk?" Zoe got up out of her chair & grabbed Max's. He pulled her into a kiss before smiling into her eyes. "I promise."

He led her out of the office heading for the stairs. His thumb running lightly & reassuringly over her knuckles as they climbed the stairs.

"What's this about Max, you're worrying me" She asked trying to read his face.  
"I want to show you something"

They reached the first floor and headed towards Max's personal staff room. He stopped outside the room and held Zoe around the waist.

"You know I love you don't you? Right in here was the first time I played to you. She sat on the table, closed your eyes and I sang to you. Remember?" Zoe smiled remembered the memory like it was yesterday.

"I love you too, what's this all about?" she asked. Max's smiled broadened then kissed her once again.

"You'll see." He grabbed her hand once again and yanked it towards reception. "Here was when I got attacked by the woman I was taking to Hancock. It was the first time you showed you cared publically." He pointed to the other side of the room. "And there was when we decided to tell everyone we were together." He started laughing "I remember you were absolutely terrified to the point you were shaking. I'd never seen you like that & I told you it would all be okay. And it was." He looked down at Zoe. She was staring into his eyes with complete content. She had no idea how many memories the hospital held for them & how they would remind her of happiness everyday she worked in the ED.

Max grabbed her hand once again and tugged her in the opposite direction. They headed outside to their smoking spot. "And here is the first time I every spoke to you, and I thought you were a receptionist." They both laughed.

"When did it get dark so quickly?" Zoe asked looking around.

"I don't know but I think you say that everyday" he replied chuckling. She hit him playfully. Once again he grabbed her hand and pulled her to outside the pub. "And this is the first time I kissed you. The greatest day of my life. Zoe Hanna I love you. We have faced so much together and the next 5 minutes will be the last time you have to face a challenge alone."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look on her face. He held her shoulders and faced her towards to ED. All the staff were stood either side of the path holding candles like a flaming runway.

"Once you get through this you'll understand." He started to walk Zoe forwards between the two walls of their closest friends & colleagues.

"Will you marry me?" asked Charlie.

Zoe smiled trying to hide her overwhelming emotions as to what was happening. "No" she said.

"Will you marry me?" asked Tess.

"No" she smiled.

"Will you marry me?" asked Cal. "One time offer" he smiled cheekily towards Zoe.

"Haha, Sorry Cal it's a no."

"Will you marry me?" asked Lily.

"No"

"Will you-" Robyn couldn't finish the question she just hugged Zoe.

"Careful you'll set me on fire" she laughed whilst gesturing towards the candle.

She followed down the route of people which lead back into the ED up to her office. Max stepped in front of her and opened her office door. It was filled with candles which flickered around the room. Zoe gasped staring at Max with pure dis-belief.

"Max, how?"

"Shhhhh," Max said putting a finger on her lips. He got down on one knee looking up at her.

" Zoe Hanna, Will you marry me?"


End file.
